Raven Won't Say She's In Love
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: What does a Titan girl do when shes in denial of her feelings? She Sings! BBxRae Songfic
1. Chapter 1

Hope ya like it! Got the idea from a youtube vid called 'Kuki won't say she's in love…'

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans except Fawn and Lucy, I don't own the song 'Won't Say I'm In Love' By The Cheetah Girls

"For the millionth time," The purple haired, eighteen year old, empath shouted, standing up, to the group of teens sitting around her on the black, half-circle couch in the Operations Room. "I am NOT in love."

Lucy, Fawn, and Starfire traded worried glances as Bee, Jinx, and Terra blew out an exasperated breath. All of them completely unaware of the green bee sitting high up on the wall next to the floor length window, spying on them. Raven turned and stood in front of the floor length window looking out at the ocean. The six girls stood moving pictures of the team they had recently been looking at to the side.

**"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"** The six Titans sang in harmony, walking up to stand around the in-denial amethyst eyed girl.

**"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,"** Raven sang, frowning, and looking down at her boot-clad feet as she walked out of the center of her teammates.** "I guess I've already won that,"** She picked up the picture of an older green teen, smiling at the picture before shaking her head,** "No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history,"** She dropped the picture on the coffee table, and turning back to her friends with a serious look on her face, slicing the wind with her hands in a no way gesture.** "Been there, Done that"**

"Who'd ya think you're kidding?" Jinx sang, as she wrapped an arm around the empath's shoulders, a grin on her face.** "He's the earth and heaven to ya,"** Starfire sang, doing the same as the pink haired sorceress to Ravens other side.** "Try to keep it hidden,"** Terra sang, draping her arm around the red head's shoulders.** "Honey we can see right through you."**

**"Girl ya can't conceal it,"** Bee sang, standing next to the perky blonde. Fawn and Lucy standing next to the pink haired teen.** "We know how you're feelin' and who you're thinking of," **They all sang, spinning around in front of the purple haired teen.****

"No chance, no way," Raven sang sidestepping the group, shaking her head.** "I won't say it, no, no," "You swoon,"** Starfire, Terra, and Bee sang placing the back of their hands to their foreheads.** "you sigh, Why deny it, uh oh"** Lucy, Fawn, and Jinx sang moving their hips in time with the rhythm. **"It's too…cliché,"** Raven sang making a sweeping motion across the room.** "I won't say I'm in love." "Oooooh ooooh oooh" **The six girls sang as they shrugged to each other.****

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson," Raven sang, gliding across the room to the kitchen area.** "It feels so good when you start out,"** She sang, placing a hand to her heart.** "started out"** Fawn, Lucy, and Terra sang.** "My head is screaming get a grip, girl,"** Raven sang, placing her fisted palms to each side of her head, shaking her head.** "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, Ooooh nooo,"**

"You keep on denying," The six girls sang walking towards the gothic girl.** "Who you are and how you're feelin'"** Bee and Terra wrapped their arms around the distressed teens shoulders, shaking their heads in disapproval.** "Baby, we're not buying," "Hun we saw ya hit the ceiling"** Bee sang, pointing to the ceiling with a grin on her face. **"Ooooh noooo," **Raven sang on a high note as her sister sang.** "Face it like a grown up," **Fawn sang, placing her fisted hands on her hips.** "When ya gonna own up that ya got," **The six sang in sync.** "got, got it bad?"**

"Ooooh No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," Raven sang crossing her arms across her chest.**  
"Give up,"** The six sang, Fawn waving the picture of the green teen in front of her love-struck sister.** "give in,"** Raven grabbed the picture and grinned, gazing at the teen.**  
"Check the grin,"** Bee sang, pointing accusingly at the smile spread across Raven's face.** "you're in love," **Raven dropped the picture to the ground. **"you're in love,"** Raven sang looking away from the girls.** "you're in love," **The six sang, gaining up on the gothic girl.** "You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love"**

"You're way off base, I won't say it," Raven sang, making a sweeping motion as she walked away from her friends.** "Get off my case,"** She sang, turning to shoot her friends a warning.** "I won't say I'm in love,"**

**"I won't say it," **Terra sang, shaking head furiously. **"No, no," **Raven sang, looking away from the group. **"I won't say it," **Jinx sang crossing her arms over her chest.****

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," The seven sang moving their hips to the rhythm, shaking their heads from left to right in time with the 'no's.** "Give up, give in, Check the grin," "you're in love,"** Raven sang looking away from her friends.** "This scene won't play," **The six sang pointing accusingly at the empath. **"You're in love." **Raven sang, fisting her hands together over the top of her chest.** "I won't say I'm in love," **Terra sang turning away from the girls. **"Oh, you're in love," **Raven sang, closing her eyes tightly.** "You're doing flips, read our lips," **Starfire sang spinning up into the air.** "You're in love," **Raven sang on a high note, leaning her upper torso towards the ground.****

"You're way off base," Fawn and Lucy sang, standing back to back.** "I won't say it," **Raven sang, shaking her face furiously, walking away from the girls.** "Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love," **The girls sang, walking up to the goth and wrapping their arms around her.****

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," The six girls sang, following Raven as she walked towards the black, half-circle couch.** "Give up, give in, Check the grin, you're in love,"** They sang doing dance moves in sync with each other. Fawn snatched the picture up off the ground as she did a layout, step-out.** "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love," "You're in love, you're in love," **Raven sang sitting on the couch, the six girls standing behind her. Fawn placed the picture in her sister's hand. Raven looked at it, a smile slowly spreading across her face.** "Ooooooh," **She sang as she brought the picture closer to her face.** "At least out loud," **She sang, bringing the picture to her chest.** "I won't say I'm in…."** The six girls glided across the carpeted floor to stand in of the place they had sat on the couch.** "Sha la la la la la,"** They sang as Raven sang with a dreamy expression on her face. **"Love,"** **"Sha la la la la la..." **They sang, sighing before they plopped down on the couch next to the purple haired enchantress. Raven, who had had a dreamy look on her face, was looking out the floor length window when a fluttering movement caught her eye. She gently laid the picture on the coffee table in front of the couch, standing up to walk towards the spot on the wall. The six girls, trading curious and confused looks, shrugged and followed her as she walked to the place where Beast Boy was hidden in plain sight.

As Raven and the girls got closer, looks of curiosity plastered to their face, Beast Boy took a deep breath, afraid it was going to be his last, and morphed back into his human form, dropping in a crouch in front of the beautiful amethyst eyed teen. The six girls let out a blood-curdling scream as they scrambled backwards, wrapping each other in a group hug.

Raven stood there, frozen in shock and fear, staring as the green changeling stood up. He had a cocky grin on his face as he stepped closer to the empath, so that they stood chest to chest, staring into her amethyst eyes as he brushed the back of his fingerless gloved hand against Raven's cheekbone, causing her eyes to close and waves of shock to go up and down her spine. Beast Boy smiled and leaned in closer to her, his breath mingling with hers as he let out a shaky breath before placing a chaste kiss on the empaths soft lips.

"Aww!," The six girls echoed in sync at the sight of the two.

Raven wrapped her arms around her lover's neck as they deepened the kiss, nipping his lower lip when they broke apart. Beast Boy placed his forehead to hers, smiling as they opened their eyes, searching one another's eyes as if to find that this was all a sick joke, only to find pure love. Beast Boy pecked her lightly on the lips before calmly and sincerely saying,

"I'm in love with you too, Raven."


	2. Vote!

Okay people! I need votes! Should my next story be a Teen Titans story? Or a Danny Phantom & Teen Titans crossover story? You pick. Review or Send me a PM to vote please!

~Soul of a Raven


End file.
